mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Thumpies
|release date = 2014-10-14 |release version = 1.3.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold, Earth, Gold |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Mammott and Dandidoo + Potbelly and Pango + Tweedle and Furcorn |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |regular version = |epic version = }}MSM Bio: Description are very similar to their Common counterparts, being composed of a pair of sentient furballs with bouncy mushroom-like drums. However, the members of the pair are light green and light brown as opposed to pink and brown. Their looks are also odder than normal, with the green creature bearing yellow, zombie-like eyes without pupils, and worms coming out from inside its body. The brown creature is very similar to a ball of amassed rubber bands, and have pencils piercing through their bodies. Wisps of blue fur can be seen poking out from it. They have a butterfly on their stump. Their idle animation is same as the Thumpies, however it's different in My Singing Monsters: Composer like the common Thumpies's idle animation on Composer Island. Song Same as regular Thumpies Song, but they both produce a steel drum in My Singing Monsters, Composer. Breeding Rare Thumpies can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Plant and Cold. Possible combination(s): * + Mammott and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Pango * + Tweedle and Furcorn Any kind of breeding attempt which includes regular Thumpies may fail, and give Rare Thumpies as a result instead of the regular Thumpies. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get Rare Thumpies as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed regular Thumpies with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be Thumpies except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster or the 4-element monster is the result, which is very uncommon. (This assumes that the probability of getting Rare Thumpies instead of regular Thumpies doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Another good strategy is to breed the Common monster with a single-element monster, as single-elements take the least time to hatch. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Thumpies|9||Puffle Tree|14||Directions to Nowhere|9||Bass String Bridge|19| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Thumpies. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Rare Thumpies Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2019 In October 2015, the Rare Thumpies dressed up as a zombie and a mummy. Rawt's brain was noticeably exposed and Reecess's pencil was removed. This outfit was repeated every subsequent season. Yay Rare Thumpies Yay 2014.gif|Yay 2014 - 2019 On December 18th, 2014, the Rare Thumpies decided to be like the other Thumpies for the holidays. Well, sort of like them (certainly their springboards). Rawt went white with blue eyes and worms, and Reecess was red pierced with a green-and-white candy cane instead of a pencil. This outfit was repeated for all subsequent Christmas seasons. Notes * were the second type of rare monster added into the game. **However, unlike the Rare Furcorn, the first Rare Monster to be released, first became breedable for only 72 hours, instead of 96 like their predecessor. * They cost 65 diamonds, while Rare Furcorns cost 40 diamonds, likely due to Thumpies having three elements and Furcorn only having two. * When muted, the mushrooms are the same color as the Common Thumpies. * All Thumpies appear in the game Thumpies. In that game, the zombie-like monster is called Rawt, and the rubber-bands-and-pencil creature is called Recess. Presumably the name "Recess" is a reference to that monster behaving a bit like a school kid. * The butterfly on their stump is the same butterfly in Rare PomPom's hair. * Rare Thumpies has got a different idle animation in the My Singing Monsters: Composer app like it's common counterpart on Composer Island and in the app. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Air Category:Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters